


Summer Daze

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and Lloyd's hormones are acting up again. It didn't help that a certain shirtless fire ninja keeps  sucking on a ice pop in front of him…-Smut (kinda) fic! Proceed at your own disclosure! ;)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Summer Daze

Lloyd's body and mind had gone through some changes since he'd aged with the Tomorrow's Tea. 

It'd been a couple of months since he was hit with the tea, and all the side effects seem to be rushing through him like a whole new wave of puberty. It wasn't usually that bad to him, but today was one of the bad days. 

They were training outside on the bounty deck. And it was hot as fuck. Literally. The heat was suffocating, but today was reserved for training, so that's what they were going to do. They were all _extremely_ sweaty, from both the heat and the training. 

They were also all wearing tanks and shorts, because of the heat, which didn't make matters much better for Lloyd. He kept getting unwillingly distracted from it. All the muscle and sweat and skin to skin contact were _not_ boding well with the way Lloyd's hormones were acting up today. 

It was Lloyd's turn to spar against Cole, and of course he was getting distracted. Cole was the most muscular out of all of them, and it didn't help that he was shirtless, exposing all of said muscles. 

While Lloyd was distracted, Cole ended up tackling him, pushing him into the ground with his entire body pressed up against him, which was the final straw for Lloyd. He pushed him off out of frustration, with a little more strength than necessary, given his new strength from his older body. 

Cole looked shocked for a second but then laughed. “Whoa, you've gotten strong, greenie.”

Lloyd turned to the others. “I'm gonna take a break guys. I think the heats getting to me.”

Wu nodded to him. “You can rest, Lloyd. The rest of you may continue.”

He heard the other ninja groan and complain. 

“Why does he get to rest?"

“It's not fair!”

As Lloyd headed into the bounty, towards their room, he heard the sound of their voices fading. 

“He needs his rest, he's still adjusting to his grown body.”

“Yeah. You all need to go easy on him.”

“Hey, has anyone seen Kai?”

He walked into their bedroom, taking off his shirt, sticky with sweat. He groaned at the gross feeling, and was unexpectedly responded to with a “Hey lloyd” from above. 

“Shit!” Lloyd exclaimed, instinctively covering his nipples, but then awkwardly uncovered them when he realized that was unnecessary. 

“Kai,” he responded, once he looked at where the voice came from and saw Kai laying on the top bunk of his bed, shirtless with a small electric fan in one hand and an ice pop in the other. Red, of course. 

“Language, young man. Just because you're a teen now doesn't mean you can start saying shit like that,” Kai joked

“That's rich coming from someone who curses all the time,” Lloyd said, headed to lay on his own bed. “Also, I've seen nine year olds say ‘fuck’.”

“Well yeah. But that's called bad parenting.”

Lloyd laid down, still feeling weird from earlier. It didn't help that he was now shirtless, with another shirtless Kai in the room. Kai was also, coincidentally and unfortunately, the ninja who he felt the most weird around. This seemed the worst situation to be in, especially with the ice pop making it so much less bearable. But wait… 

“Hold on. Kai, what're you doing here? Why weren't you out there training with us?”

Kai laughed, feigning innocence. “Oh? Well, between you and me, I managed to convince sensei wu to allow me to sit out this session. I gave the excuse that with the intense heat and me being the fire ninja, that I'd overheat, y'know? I doubt he bought it. I think he just didn't want to hear me complain all day. Seems like the heats gotten to all of us, huh?”

Lloyd sighed heavily, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“I assume that's why you're here?” Kai inquired. 

“Yeah, and… other things.'' Lloyd grimaced. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Knowing Kai, he'd probably press him for details. 

“Other things?” _There it was_. “What kind of other things?” Kai asked, curiously leaning in. 

Lloyd scrunched up his face, pondering whether he should roll with it, or run away to avoid this conversation. The latter was looking like the best option of the two. 

“Ohh,” Kai said, as the realization hit him. “Teenage boy problems?”

Lloyd jerked up his head with a surprised look, the action answering Kai's question. How'd he guess it so fast? Was he being that obvious?

Kai laughed. “Seems like I guessed it?” He jumped off his bunk and sat on the one underneath it to better make eye contact with Lloyd. And yes, he still had both the fan and ice pop in his hands. His lips appeared to be slightly stained red from them, Lloyd noticed, as his eyes flickered down towards them for a split second. He gulped, telling himself to keep it together, lest he give himself away so easily again. 

“So, from one teenage boy to another, what's troubling your adolescent mind?” Kai actually seemed like he wanted to give some helpful advice, but Lloyd didn't really see this ending well. That is, he didn't see this ending without him accidentally exposing himself and his feelings towards Kai. 

He bites anyway, taking the risk. “Uh. Puberty… ”

Kai's eyes widened. “Shit, am I gonna have to give you the talk? I don't think I'm mentally prepared for that. You're having some mood swings, or what? Has your voice started cracking yet? Man, that was a rough time for me. You've probably already skipped a couple of the steps with the tea’s effects, huh? Are you…” Kai trailed off, and Lloyd worried that he's about to be spot on again. 

Kai raised an eyebrow, as if wondering how to approach the phrasing of his next question. “Have you started having… hormonal thoughts?”

“Oh my god Kai,” Lloyd groaned, throwing a nearby pillow at him. He easily dodged it, of course, but the message still went through. 

Kai snickered. “Jeez, I'll take it I guessed it right again?”

“Don't make fun of me for it. I literally will never talk to you again.” Lloyd hid his face in between his hands. He regretted saying anything in the first place. Should've just ran when he had the chance. Or, maybe he still has a chance.

“I'm not! I won't!” Kai reassured. “We've all been through it before. Although…” he frowned, “I mean, I hope it's not my sister you're lusting over. That'd be kind of fucked. Well, she's the only girl here, so it probably is her. Ugh, I've been talking to Wu about getting some more girls around here. Nya is really tired of everyone's shit by now.”

“It's not Nya.”

“Oh, great. That would've been weird.” As if Lloyd's real answer wouldn't be any more weird. “So like, you got someone specific, or just girls in general? I mean for me, there was this one teacher at my school that really-”

“Not girls, Kai,” he quickly interrupted, because honestly, admitting that was considerably better than having to sit through Kai's early crushes and fantasies. 

Kai immediately stopped talking, his eyes widening like before. “Oh,” he said smartly. He was quiet for a while before he spoke again, “Sorry for assuming…I suppose you're at the age where most people explore their sexuality. Could just be the hormones. I wouldn't worry about it.”

Well, that was an unexpected reaction. The boys at his boarding school always made it seem like having those sort of thoughts towards another boy was the worst thing in the world. But to be fair, those boys _were_ the worst thing in the world. 

“Yeah, well the heat's not making this any less bearable. I kind of came here to get away from it.” But instead ran into the mother of all fuckers. 

“Wait, so you're lusting after a boy.” 

Lloyd felt heat rise to his face. “Kaiii,” he whined. 

“Is it one of us?” he teased. “I bet it's Cole.

Lloyd threw another pillow at him, which he didn't dodge this time. “It is, isn't it? That's alright. We've all had gay thoughts about Cole. Have you seen his fucking abs?” he whistled dreamily. 

“Alright, now I'm starting to think _you're_ the one lusting after him,” Lloyd laughed. 

Kai shrugged. “Just once or twice. It's nothing serious. Besides, he's totally whipped for Jay. Wouldn't wanna steal him away from him.”

“Wait, really?”

“Well, yeah. That would be rude.”

Lloyd gave him a confused look, “What? No. I mean. Cole. Is he… Does he really like Jay that way?”

Kai looked suspicious. “Listen I know it's tempting, but you'll break Jay's heart! Seriously, they're pining like a couple of teenage school girls. There's plenty of fish in the pond, trust me.” 

“I don't like Cole like that, don't be stupid. I just meant- I didn't know Cole was, yknow…” he frowned, not knowing how to articulate his question. 

“Gay? C’mon Lloyd, it's the twenty-first century. You won't be ostracized for saying it.” 

“You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't know? If he's gay or bi or something else. He's never mentioned it before.”

“Well, no. But I've got a good gaydar. Being so myself.”

“You're gay too!?” Lloyd's cheeks burned. Holy shit. If he was gay, that meant he had a chance!

“I play for both teams until one changes my mind,” Kai said, winking at Lloyd. 

Lloyd sat up suddenly, knocking his head onto the top bunk. “Fuck.” He held a hand to his head, trying to steady himself. However when he came to, he noticed Kai stood in front of him, asking if he was okay. Which in turn almost made him hit his head again. Yeah, he needed to get out of there. He was shirtless, so was Kai. It's hot as fuck, so was Kai. He didn't want to do something he'll regret. 

“I gotta go. Sorry.” He sprinted through the first door he came across, still delirious from the blow to his head and the heat. And the ‘Kai is shirtless and gay’ thing. 

Unfortunately, he ran into the bathroom, and there was no way he could get away from facing Kai afterwards. 

He slumped down on the floor. It was so fucking hot. His body was doing weird things again. He considered giving in to the urges, but was interrupted with a rapping at the door. 

“Lloyd? Are you in there? Are you okay? What happened back there?”

Kai's voice was so pleasing to his ears. He closed his eyes, letting his voice surround him. He allowed himself to finally indulge in his fantasies. He thinks back to the picture of Kai: shirtless, sweaty, his lips wrapped around an ice pop. He let his imagination run, picturing how Kai would look with his lips wrapped around something else… 

He faintly heard, out of the fog in his mind, a voice saying “I'm coming in.” 

Lloyd didn't make an effort to hide anything at that point. He kept his eyes trained at the wall in front of him, not wanting to face Kai, who was standing at the door and hadn't said anything as of yet. 

Panting softly, he worked up the courage to turn to slowly face Kai. He was just standing there. Watching him. As if expecting something from him. “Well?” he finally said. “Are you gonna take care of that?” 

“Huh?” Lloyd said, the blush covering his cheeks almost at the point of being intolerable. 

“Your little situation there,” Kai replied casually, his eyes tracing downward for a second before returning to lock with Lloyd's eyes. “I'm sure you know what to do. Holding it off will just make it worse.”

Lloyd gulped. “Y-yeah. Uh. You're… You're gonna watch?”

“Do you want me to?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Lloyd bit his lip, turning away to face the wall again. He willed himself to unzip his pants, pulling them down just enough to have room to do what he was about to do. Hopefully Kai would take that as a yes. 

He took himself in hand, providing a temporary relief with how much he'd been holding back. He heard a click of a door locking beside him. So Kai really just was planning on standing there then. 

His heart was pounding in his chest, so hard that it was deafening his ears. He started off slowly, his mind racing. All he could think of was Kai, Kai, Kai. 

A soft whimper made its way out of his mouth, startling him, given it was the first noise he'd made since he started. He froze for a little, then turned to Kai, to see how he'd reacted. If he'd reacted. 

He was still watching, but he had this look in his eyes. Was the blush on his cheeks from the heat, or was it him? 

Lloyd turned away again, trying to focus on the task at hand, but his heart was stuttering bad in his chest, and his breathing was getting shallow. 

He'd barely begun to speed up when Kai moved from his spot, causing Lloyd to halt his movements. Kai made his way into his field of vision, but instead of walking towards him like Lloyd thought he would do, he walked further, and started searching through one of the bathroom cabinets. Lloyd waited to see what it was he was looking for, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Kai threw him a bottle. 

He picked it up and read the label, embarrassment flowing through him. 

“S-since when was that in there?” he asked

“We all have needs, Lloyd,” Kai said, as if it was obvious as to why they had a bottle of lube stored in their shared bathroom. 

Lloyd hesitated for a moment, before opening it with a loud pop. He poured some in his hand, the substance feeling cold in his hands. He could feel Kai's presence beside him, which just made him all the more harder. 

He returned to where he had left off on, although this time it ran more smoothly, with less friction, allowing him more pleasure. 

By this point, he was making more sounds that he would've found extremely embarrassing if he wasn't currently jerking off in front of Kai in their bathroom with eighty degree heat surrounding them. 

“Loosen your grip. You'll hurt yourself,” Kai says, making Lloyd's heart skip a beat. 

“L-Like this?” Lloyd managed out with as little stutter as possible. 

“Yeah.” His voice was sultry, and he felt it rumble through his stomach. 

Fuck, he wanted to hear him talk forever. He wanted him to talk him through it, tell him what to do. Drive him to the edge. 

As if he'd heard his thoughts, Kai added, “Twist your wrist at the tip. Yeah, from the base to the head.”

Lloyd moaned at the sensation. 

“Does it feel good?” 

Lloyd nodded quickly. He was close, he could feel it. 

“You're close?” 

Lloyd nodded again. Fuck, Kai was driving him insane. 

“Speed up. Just a little.”

He did as he was told. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

Lloyd dared to turn to meet Kai's eyes once more, wanting to see again if he was affected in any way. 

And he was. His pupils were slightly more dilated, and his cheeks were way more heated than they were before. 

That did it for him. His hips jerked upwards and he let out one final choked up noise as he came into his hand, panting hard. 

He waited as his breathing slowed back to normal, before taking in his surroundings. Kai was at the sink wetting up a washcloth, and then handed it to Lloyd. 

“Better clean up before it dries.” Lloyd did as he was told

“You feel better now?” Lloyd nodded again, and finished pulling up his pants. “Good,” Kai said, smiling. 

Lloyd's heart jumped in his chest as he smiled back. “Um, t-thanks for… Yeah.”

“No problem.” He ruffled up Lloyd's hair then headed towards the door. 

“See you in a bit, Lloyd,” he said, still smiling. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D I wrote this in 80° heat :D Help me
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought about this! It's interesting to see how my writing from 4 years ago has changed.


End file.
